


We Lost. I'm Sorry.

by jordieey



Series: Glee--Missing Scenes/Fix-its/ [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Apologies, Canonical Character Death - Finn Hudson, Crying, Grief, Guilt, Losing Nationals, Loss, Other, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Sam, Blaine, Artie, and Tina react to losing Nationals in the episode City of Angels."They'd lost. They'd failed him."





	1. Tina- I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This will be published chapter by chapter.

Tina thought she was completely justified in how she reacted over losing Nationals. She curled up in a tight ball in the center, tears flowing down her cheeks as she sobbed desperately. Her shoulders heaved, and she pressed her face into her knees. 

She had wanted to win so badly, and not for the regular reasons, either. Not for the--brief--popularity it would bring, the respite from slushie facials--although those would have been nice side effects. No, the reason she had wanted to win was for Finn. He’d been such a good leader, after he had gained confidence in himself, and he’d been so determined, so convinced that they’d win. 

Gaining the right to lead ot Nationals had been Finn’s last hoorah.

Tine choked on a sob, a high pitched whine escaping her lips.

The fact they hadn’t won felt like they were betraying Finn somehow--like they had let him down. 

They’d failed him. Failed his memory. 

Tina’s mom knocked on her door, asking if she was alright. Tina screamed at her to go away, curling in on herself more tightly. 

She pictured the look of utter devastation on Finn’s face after they’d lost Nationals, and Sectionals-- however briefly. She thought of how elated he’d looked when they’d first won Nationals. Saw his determination, the pride he felt for them.

Tina rolled over, her eyes seeking out the photo of the New Directions she’d taped to her wall. Her eyes locked on Finn’s smiling face.

“I’m sorry, Finn,” she whimpered. “I’m so sorry.”


	2. Sam- I Failed

Sam continued to stare intently at Finn’s plague after Blaine left. He swallowed hard, glanced toward the always-open door of the choir, before turning back around. Slowly, guiltily, he reached up, carefully removed the memento from the wall. He turned and walked across the room, taking a seat in one of the many red chair. His eyes briefly drifted to Finn’s chair--the chair that would remain vacant at all times, if he had a say--before snapping his gaze back to Finn’s picture.

His jaw clenched and relaxed a few times.

It felt wrong, somehow--seeing Finn’s smiling face when there was absolutely nothing to smile about. 

Finn shouldn’t be smiling. They’d lost Nationals. They’s failed him… /Sam/ had failed him.

“I’m sorry, Finn,” Sam said, trying to ignore the way his voice cracked on the boy’s name. “I wanted to be a good leader--like you were--but I...failed.” He swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. Tears tried to force themselves out of his eyes. 

“I didn’t want to replace you--I swear I didn’t. But I wanted to be...worthy, I guess.” 

Suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore. Sam’s upper body almost fell forward. He rested his forehead against the plague. His eyes squeezed shut tightly.

“But I wasn’t; I’m not. No one can ever take your place, Finn. No one.”

A desperate sob broke past Sam’s lips. He sat back up, drying his tears on the back of his arm. Sam drew in a shuddering breath, taking moment to compose himself. Eventually he got up, walked across the room once more, and placed Finn’s plague back in its rightful place. He allowed himself one more moment to gaze at Finn’s image.

“I failed you. I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews, please?


	3. Artie- Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a "Tell, not show" story. Sorry. Hope you enjoy it anyway.... 0,0

Artie wasn’t devastated. He didn’t feel like slumping in his chair in defeat, tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to sing songs about sorrow or grief.

No, Artie wasn’t devastated. 

He was angry.

So fucking angry that could barely speak sometimes. 

He rolled around school with such force that, at one point, he had absently worried he’d propel himself out of his own chair. The students of McKinley seemed to sense the volcano inside him, because when he rolled down the hall, more than a few students made a point of getting out of his way. 

Kitty had tried to be supportive; had rested a hand on his shoulder and said, with surprising gentleness, that he could talk to her if he wanted. Artie had brushed her off rudely, had snapped, “You don’t get it, Kitty. You didn’t know him like I did.”

Kitty had reeled back as if he’d slapped her, eyes briefly showing hurt before hardening. 

“Well,” she’d said coldly, “come find me when you’ve stopped being such a dick, then.”

Artie had felt bad immediately after. But with Kitty, a simple “I’m sorry” would never cut it. He ended up singing her Justin Bieber’s “Sorry” song in the theater. She’d reluctantly forgiven him after that; had even allowed him to wheel her to her locker. She had, however, made it perfectly clear to him that she would not tolerate that type of behavior again.

“If you want  to say something to me, say it. Just don’t be a jerk about it.”

Artie knew he needed to get his pent-up anger out somehow. And so, Kitty helped him pick out two songs. The first one, “Angry Chair,” he sang in the privacy of his own room--while his mom was out--rolling around forcefully, even knocking some things to the floor. 

“Sitting on an angry chair  
Angry walls that steal the air  
Stomach hurts and I don't care  
What do I see across the way, hey”

The second one he sang to the rest of the glee club. It was called “Break Stuff” by Limp Bizkit. 

He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had a miniature breakdown after. Had slumped in his chair, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

Luckily, the glee club--his family--was supportive. They comforted him without judgment. 

Kitty sat in his lap and softly kissed his cheek.

A week later, when glee club officially ended, Artie agreed to three counseling sessions with Mrs. Schuester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews, please?
> 
> Angry Chair- Alice in Chains.  
> Break Stuff- Limp Bizkit  
> Sorry- Justin Bieber


	4. Blaine- Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever written this much fan fiction before. 0,0  
> Thank you so much for all the comments and requests.

“You know it’s not your fault,” Kurt said in a soft voice from his end of the line.

“I know,” Blaine said tiredly, running a hand through his hair. “I just…” Blaine leaned forward, bracing himself on his knees. “I feel like we failed him. He wanted to win so badly.” More softly, he added, “We all did.” 

He didn’t mention that he felt like he’d failed Kurt, too. Glee club had been such an important part to his fiance’s life, and now, because of their loss at Nationals, it was over. Blaine blinked back the tears that had suddenly appeared in his eyes. 

Kurt was silent for a moment. “It’s not your fault, Blaine,” he said again. “You did your best--that’s all you could do. Finn would have been proud of you guys.”

The tears weren’t falling, but they weren’t going away, either. Blaine sat up, redirecting his gaze to the ceiling and blinking rapidly a few times. 

Would he? Would Finn have been proud of them? Blaine wasn’t so sure. 

He didn’t say this, either. 

“You’re right,” he said instead. “Of course you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” Kurt quipped sassily, humor briefly replacing the grief in his voice.

Blaine gave a tearful chuckle. “Of course you are, Your Highness.” He heard Kurt’s breath catch at the nickname, and smiled gently. 

“I am,” Kurt confirmed firmly, and Blaine could hear him choking up. Clearing his throat, Kurt added, “I have to go now, Blaine--I’ve got homework. I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Okay,” Blaine agreed. Unwittingly, his eyes locked on the picture of the New Directions he’d hung just above his desk. His eyes automatically sought out Kurt’s face before redirecting and locking on Finn’s. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kurt said gently. “See you soon.”

When the dial tone sounded, Blaine slowly lowered his phone to his lap, eyes still locked on Finn’s glowing face.

“I’m sorry, Finn,” he said brokenly. “We tried. I promise we did.”

Blaine got up, intending to head to the bathroom and splash cold water on his face. He stopped in the doorway and turned to the picture once more.  
“I’ll look after him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Was this too short?
> 
> I'll try to have the next one out tomorrow.
> 
> Reviews, please?


End file.
